With recent increases in computer processing capabilities and affordability, full motion digital video devices are becoming more widely available. In particular, digital video capabilities have been incorporated into a wide range of devices including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless communication devices, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and desktop computers. These devices can provide significant improvements over conventional analog video systems in creating, modifying, transmitting, storing, and playing full motion video sequences.
To integrate digital video capabilities, these devices often support a variety of camcorder or camera applications. For example, these devices typically include a digital viewfinder or other display, an image sensor for video data capture, and image processing functions to perform specialized image manipulation, as well as compression and decompression of the digital video data in accordance with one or more of a variety of video compression standards or processes. Providing these digital video capabilities often requires a significant amount of specialized hardware, software, or both.